Forgive me, my brother
by Kagaminelover657
Summary: Sync goes to Mt Zaleho to try to save Ion; however he is too late. Saddened by his death, Sync begins to experience flashbacks of those two together and regrets what he did. Luke & company turn on him and blame him for Ion's death. How will Sync react?
1. Chapter 1: Regrets

Well here is my second fanficton based around a video on youtube that I found. I hope you enjoy it! :-)

* * *

Chapter 1: Regrets

(I hope I'm not too late! I'd better not be! I won't let it happen! I can't let it happen!)

This is what was running through Sync's mind as he made his way through Mt Zaleho in search of Ion. He had recently gone to the cathedral to talk to him and had found out that Grand Maestro Mohs had taken Ion to Mt Zaleho to read the Seventh Fonstone. Sync was fully aware of what effect that situation would have on Ion, especially due to his body being weak. He was praying that he wasn't too late, even though there was a small doubt that he would be at the back of his mind.

"Fon Master Ion!"

Luke's cry had reached Sync's ears. Something was wrong.

(If that reject is shouting out Ion's name like that then something must be wrong…)

Sync began to pick up the pace in his running and dashed to the middle part of Mt Zaleho as fast as he could go.

By the time Sync had reached it he was too late. He could see Ion lying in Luke's arms with Tear beside him. Natalia, Jade and Mieu were standing nearby. Anise was standing opposite Ion but she was a good distance away. Sync could see that she was frozen to the spot. Ion had a light green glow around him.

(He's disappearing… No… He can't! I won't let him!)

Sync started to dash towards Ion helplessly.

"Ion, don't you dare die!" Sync cried. "I won't let you!"

Everyone present turned to stare at Sync as he dashed over in complete shock. Sync didn't care if he brought attention. He wanted to stop Ion from disappearing. That's all that mattered to him at that moment in time. Ion gasped in surprise but gave Sync a small smile.

"Thank you… for everything…" Ion stated, quietly.

Sync halted suddenly as Ion's words reached his ears. The glow around him had now gotten brighter and he was slowly disappearing.

"No, Ion!" Luke cried helplessly.

He tried to hug Ion's disappearing body tightly; however he soon found he was actually hugging thin air. Ion disappeared into the air around them. The light green glow soon died out too. Tears began to fill everyone's eyes as they stared at the place were Ion once lay. Sync could feel the tears in his eyes starting to appear in his tear ducts. He slowly dropped to his knees on the floor and removed the mask from his face. Sync threw the mask angrily at the floor. It smashed into tiny pieces and dispersed like one marble hitting a small group of marbles. He hung his head towards the floor as the tears began to stream down his face like a waterfall flowing into a river.

(Why didn't I listen to Ion in the first place? Where did I go wrong?)

_Flashback…_

The room Sync had been locked away in was almost in complete darkness. The only light that shone into the room came from a small window with bars on them. It only lit up the middle of the room. Sync was hidden away in the top right corner of the room. He was shackled there at his ankles and wore a tatted green short sleeved shirt and shorts. His face, hands and feet were all grubby. Sync wasn't the only one in the room. There were five other young boys his age locked in there too. They all looked the same as him. Of course Sync was well aware of why they did. All six of them in that room were replicas of the original "Fon Master". That's what those two people had called the original person. Sync was the fifth replica to be created or at least that is what he had been told. They had been locked up in here to have their "fonic artes" examined later. Sync had no idea what they were talking about but he wasn't really concerned. He'd find out what they meant sooner or later. Suddenly he picked up the sound of footsteps echoing in the corridor outside. He could hear them slowly getting closer and closer to the room.

(Is it time for them to examine our "fonic artes" then?) Sync wondered.

The footsteps halted suddenly outside of the door. The door slowly opened as the man that was known as Mohs strolled in while dragging a young boy by the collar of his clothing behind him. Sync recognised straight away that this boy was another replica of the original "Fon Master".

(How many of these "replicas" are these people going to create?)

Mohs yanked the seventh replica over to where Sync was. He dumped the replica next to him and shackled his ankles to the wall. For some reason the replica seemed terrified of Mohs. He could tell by how the replica's eyes had widened and the way he was trembling. Sync chuckled to himself. He wasn't scared of these people at all when he was first created.

"Why do the new replicas always have to be such a nuisance?" Mohs grumbled as he quickly left the room.

The door slammed shut behind him. All seven replicas stayed really silent for a few moments before the five others began to talk quietly among themselves. Sync and the seventh replica just stayed silent for a bit longer.

"Who was that man that dragged me in here just now?" The seventh replica asked.

(Looks like he's decided to break the silence…)

Sync smirked at his question.

"That was a man known as Mohs. He and some other guy named Van created us replicas"

The replica stared at Sync confused.

"What do you mean by "replica"?"

"I mean that all of us in here are copies of the original person known as the "Fon Master". We have been locked in here and are waiting for our "fonic artes" to be examined. To be honest I don't even know what they meant by that"

Suddenly Sync decided to question this replica on the way he reacted towards Mohs.

"By the way, why were you scared of that Mohs guy?" Sync asked with a smirk.

"Well, that Mohs guy scared me because he kept raising his voice and shouting at me. I had no idea what I had done wrong. Next thing I know he yanks me by the collar of my shirt and drags me into here. I was so terrified"

Sync chuckled.

"None of us in here have been scared of Mohs. That guy just seems to get mad at us for no reason. There's no need to be a wimp around him. He's always got temper issues"

"By the way, what is your name?"

"I'm Sync. I suppose you don't have a name yet"

"Oh I do have one. They called me Ion"

"That's not a bad name. It seems me and you are the only replicas in here that have been given names which to me seems a bit odd. But anyway, it's nice to meet you Ion"

Sync held out his left hand towards him. Ion stared at it confused. Sync laughed.

"You're supposed to give me your hand and shake mine. It's how people greet each other apparently"

Ion nodded understandingly. He gave Sync his left hand. Sync laughed again.

"You're not supposed to give me the same hand as mine. You need to give me your opposite hand"

Ion nodded again. This time he gave Sync his right hand and the two of them shook hands. They both smiled happily at one another.

(You know, this replica isn't really that bad!) Sync thought to himself. (I have a feeling that there is something special about the two of us that Van and Mohs seem to like. I think this could be the start of a good friendship between me and Ion)


	2. Chapter 2: Complications

Well here is the second chapter to the story. I will try and upload the third one as quickly as I can. Please review this story and give me some feedback! I really want to know whether these stories are good or not, otherwise if I don't get any responses it feels like no one likes it and it's pointless for me to continue posting it. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :-)

* * *

Chapter 2: Complications

(Sadly what I thought didn't turn out to be the truth…)

What Sync was saying was true. After the fonic artes examination, Ion was the one who was chosen to replace the original Fon Master since his abilities were the closest to the original. As for Sync and the other five replicas, they were considered trash and they were disposed of at Mt Zaleho. Sync was the only one out of the six of them to survive. Van then found him and recruited him to become one of the Six God-Generals. Sync has despised Ion ever since. The two of them had become bitter enemies. Yet now he couldn't take back what he had said to Ion. He couldn't take back his actions at all. There was nothing Sync could do to make up for what he did. He was too late and he knew it. Sync wiped away any tears that remained in his eyes, slowly stood up and began to walk away quietly. He had already drawn enough attention from Luke's group. He didn't want to attract anymore.

"And where do you think you're going, Sync?" Luke questioned, angrily.

Sync slowly swirled around to find all seven of them staring at him angrily. They still had tears in their eyes; however their expressions told him they were almost over the sudden sadness of Ion's passing.

"Where do you think I'm going reject?" Sync replied annoyed. "What I came here to do wasn't a success so I'm going to go and mope about it somewhere else. You got a problem with that?"

"Actually we do" Guy answered.

He had slowly walked over from where Anise's parents had been kept locked away during the chaos and stood next to Anise with narrowed eyes.

"You are partly to blame for Ion's death, are you not?" Natalia questioned. "You are under Mohs' orders after all"

Sync growled.

"I had nothing to do with this! I only came here to try to save Ion! I had nothing to do with Mohs!"

"Sure you didn't!" Luke stated sarcastically.

"Erm, guys it was partly my fault too you know" Anise interrupted. "I'm the one who helped Mohs with his plan"

"Anise you only did that because of your parents being held hostage" Tear replied.

"In a way you didn't really have much of a choice" Guy added. "However Sync here doesn't have anything held against him"

Sync's hands balled into fists.

"I'm not going to stand around here being called a liar!"

"Well unfortunately Sync we can't let you go that easily…" Jade stated.

Sync dashed away and made his way out of Mt Zaleho with the group tailing close behind him.

After reaching Daath, Sync managed to lose the group in the hoard of people that swarmed the streets. Many of the people he passed stared at him in shock and began murmuring to each other. Sync guessed this was because they realised that he resembled the Fon Master; however he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to get as far away as he could from the replica and his group of allies. He hid behind a nearby building as he tried to catch his breath. Sync was angered at how they suddenly accused him of being partly to blame for Ion's death just because he had appeared there to try to save him. He was even more angered at the fact that they didn't even believe him. Well he was a criminal so he could understand why.

(I'm not planning on fighting those weaklings anyway! They aren't really worth my time!)

As Sync stood there panting, he noticed that this seemed to remind him of a flashback.

(For some reason this reminds me of the time that Ion was tailing me through the forest just outside of Daath and his body started to weaken on him…)

_Flashback…_

"Sync, please stop running!" Ion called, breathless. "I'm only trying to help!"

Sync halted in the middle of the forest clearing. He kept his back to Ion as he slowly approached him gasping for breath. Sync chuckled.

"Helping me? You seriously think you're helping me! Ha! How pathetic can you get Ion?"

"Sync, please hear me out! Don't blame the score for your birth! It wasn't your fault. It wasn't the score's fault either. Van and Mohs are the ones to blame!"

"It is the score's fault that I was born" Sync retaliated. "If the original Fon Master wasn't set to die then I wouldn't have been created and neither would have you. I don't want to hear from a replica that has people that need him! I don't have anyone that needs me. I was called "trash" and thrown away. That is what I am. I am trash"

"Sync, that is not true! You do have people that need you! I need you! You are like a brother to me! I-"

"Spare me your sympathy" Sync spat. "You referring to me with the term "brother" makes me cringe! You are too naïve for your own good Ion! Now leave me to mope on my own!"

Sync shot off again into the trees.

"Sync, wait!" Ion cried.

He began to run after him; however Ion felt his legs begin to collapse underneath him. He fell forward and landed face first on the ground. Ion groaned in agony. Sync stopped suddenly on one of the branches of a large tree when he realised Ion was no longer tailing him. Sync glanced back to see Ion sprawled out on the ground in the clearing. He shook his head in disappointment.

(I swear Ion is just too persistent with things. He never cares about himself or that his body is weaker than the original Fon Master's. And yet he always ends up in situations like that. Pathetic)

Just as Sync was about to dash away he heard Ion's small groans of agony. He looked back once more to find him trying to get back onto his feet but he failed and landed back on his face again.

(I wonder where that Fon Master Guardian is… I haven't seen her chasing him while Ion's been coming after me…)

This worried him slightly. Ion would be in danger if anything should attack him and he looked too weak to even stand up on his own feet. If that guardian wasn't with him then he would be in serious trouble. Sync sighed annoyingly.

(He is so going to owe me for doing this…)

Sync dashed back towards the clearing and stood in front of Ion. He carefully picked him up and held him in his arms. Ion stared at him surprised as Sync shot out of the forest at full speed and returned him back to the cathedral. He carefully placed Ion on the bottom steps leading up to the entrance.

"Don't you try to follow me after this" Sync stated quietly. "Your body is weak enough as it is. Don't try to overdo it again"

"Thank you" Ion replied happily.

Sync smirked evilly.

"Don't take this as an act of kindness Ion… I only brought you back so you couldn't follow me again…"

Sync dashed away from the building and hid behind a nearby tree.

"Ion, there you are!" A familiar voice called.

Ion looked back to find Anise dashing down the steps towards him. She gasped when she saw the state that he was in.

"Ion, what on earth happened to you? Your face looks as pale as a ghost!"

"I was just taking a walk through the forest outside of Daath. I tired myself out a bit that's all. I'm fine though!"

Ion tried to stand; however he stumbled as he tried to walk up the steps. Luckily Anise caught him and placed his right arm around her shoulders.

"I think I should return you to your room. You look really tired"

Anise carefully helped Ion up the steps and through the entrance to the cathedral. Sync sighed.

(That Ion never learns, does he?)


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble Approaches

Well here is chapter 3. I will try to put up chapter 4 as soon as I can. Please continue to review this story and give me any improvements and feedback on it! Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Chapter 3: Trouble Approaches

Sync quickly fled to the harbour and began scanning around for somewhere to hide. Luke and company had found him behind that building and he was looking for somewhere to hide from view. He had fled to the harbour to try to find a ship to flee from Daath as quickly as possible.

"Hey you guys, I think I saw him go into the harbour!" Sync heard Anise's voice cry.

(Damn it! Why does life have to be so complicated for me?)

Suddenly Sync spotted the tartarus docked nearby. This seemed to give him an idea.

(Aha! Those fools would never expect me to hide on the ship they were on!)

Sync quickly dashed for cover behind one of the piles of boxes stacked near the tartarus. He watched as Luke and the group were entering the harbour. They halted to catch their breaths and stared around for any sign of him being here.

"Looks like we lost him…" Tear stated half-heartedly.

"Yes it does seem that way" Jade agreed. "I bet you he has probably gone on one of the ships docked here and fled Daath. There's no way we can catch him now"

"I think we should forget about Sync for now and focus on our main objective" Luke commented. "We will defeat Sync at some point on our mission anyway"

"I agree with Luke on that one" Anise added.

"Well then, let's get going back to the tartarus" Jade stated.

Sync sneakily followed the group onto the tartarus and hid away below the decks in the storeroom. After placing himself on top of a small pile of boxes and behind a large pile of boxes, he chuckled to himself.

(I can't believe they actually fell for it! Well at least now I can also spy on them and report what they do to Van later)

Sync yawned. All the running he'd done today had tired him out.

(I suppose I could rest my eyes for a few minutes…)

Sync slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Oh no, what am I going to do?"

Sync suddenly jumped at the sound of a small high pitched voice coming from outside the storeroom. He carefully peeked from behind one of the boxes to see Mieu dash into the storeroom.

"Oh, where can I hide? Anise has nearly finished counting to twenty!"

Sync smirked.

(It appears the cheagle and Fon Master guardian are playing a little game of hide and seek. Ha!)

"I'm coming to find you Mieu! You can't hide from me!" Anise's voice echoed down the corridor.

Mieu shrieked and leapt up to where Sync was hiding. Luckily Mieu didn't realise he was there and hid behind one of the boxes. Anise leapt into the room.

"Aha! I know you're in here somewhere Mieu!"

Mieu began to slowly take little steps backwards further behind the box until he felt something behind him. Mieu slowly turned around to find Sync sitting behind him. Sync's eyes widened.

(Drat! I've been spotted by the pipsqueak!)

Mieu went to cry out for help; however Sync grabbed Mieu by the ears and clasped his hand over his mouth. Anise sighed.

"Well I guess Mieu isn't in here… Guess I'll just try somewhere else!"

Sync watched as Anise happily skipped out the storeroom. Mieu began to squirm to try to get free from Sync's grip. He kept crying out the word "help" but because of Sync's hand covering his mouth his cry for help came out muffled.

"Shut it pipsqueak!" Sync whispered. "I'll only let you go once you promise me you won't tell anyone where I am. Understood?"

Mieu nodded. Sync removed his hand from Mieu's mouth and let him drop on top of one of the boxes. Mieu stood up and quickly dashed out the storeroom.

"Anise, help me! There's an intruder on board the tartarus!"

Sync face palmed his forehead.

"I swear I am too soft sometimes…" He mumbled.

Knowing his hiding place would no longer be of any use to him, Sync leapt down and dashed out the storeroom. Just as he got out into the corridor Anise, Luke and Guy came round the corner from the right following Mieu.

"There he is!" Mieu cried.

"Is that Sync?" Luke questioned.

"So the Tempest was onboard the tartarus all along…" Guy commented.

"We need to get after him!" Luke stated.

The four of them gave chase to Sync as he dashed down the opposite side of the corridor. They chased him out onto the deck where Sync was cornered by Jade, Natalia and Tear. The group surrounded him. There was nowhere for Sync to run.

"We have you now Tempest!" Anise screeched.

Sync chuckled.

"Well not for long you won't… Turbulence"

Sync sent a tornado of wind into the middle of the circle. Many of the members were blown backwards across the deck. He noticed that Mieu was close to falling off the deck.

"Hang in there Mieu!" Natalia called.

She leapt to her feet and dashed towards him; however Sync sent another strong Turbulence attack towards them. Natalia was blown back roughly again and Mieu began to fall off the tartarus. Luckily Luke was nearby and managed to grab Mieu by his ears before he fell off. That was when a sudden flashback appeared in Sync's mind. The others began to fight him and he looked back at the flashback as he fought.

(Not now! Why did I have to remember that one?)

_Flashback…_

All seven replicas were sitting back in the same dark and dull room waiting for Van or Mohs to come and give them the results of their fonic artes examination. Sync glanced at Ion. He could tell that Ion seemed to be a bit on edge. Ion was showing signs of trembling and some uneasiness. He kept staring at the floor. This all seemed to be a bit odd to Sync. Ion had never been so nervous before. He was always happy and smiling. Today he seemed scared and nervous. Sync placed his left hand gently on Ion's shoulder. Ion jumped a little. Sync laughed.

"There's no need to be so nervous Ion!" Sync assured. "I'm sure you did fine! I was watching you and your fonic artes seem to be quite impressive!"

Ion smiled warmly at Sync's remark.

"Thank you!" He beamed.

Suddenly the door opened. All seven replicas were silent as Van slowly stepped into the room. They waited patiently for Van to speak to them. Two guards soon appeared on either side of him.

"Ion, could you please come with me for a moment?"

The two guards slowly approached Ion and unshackled his ankles. He glanced at Sync with fear present in his eyes. Sync smiled.

"You'll be fine" He whispered. "I'm sure it's nothing bad. They don't seem angry with you"

Ion smiled back and nodded understandingly. He slowly stood up and followed the two guards out of the room. Van slowly shut the door behind him. Sync waited patiently for Ion's return; however many hours soon passed and there was no sign of him or Van. This soon started to worry him.

(Where on earth is Ion? I hope nothing bad has happened to him…)

Suddenly the door opened again. Sync's hopes were soon shattered when Mohs appeared in the doorway. This time more guards were behind him. Sync could see at least twelve guards with him.

"Dispose of the trash" Mohs ordered. "We no longer need them. The Fon Master has been chosen"

Sync felt a sudden strong pain in his chest.

(They can't be talking about us! How are we trash?)

In pairs, the guards flooded the room and began to unshackle one of the replicas. Then one by one they were led out. Sync was the last to leave. Just as he passed Mohs Sync tried to talk to him.

"Mohs, what did you mean by "trash"?"

Mohs stared at Sync with an evil glare.

"The remaining replicas, including you, are no longer needed for our plan. Therefore you all are considered trash"

"Remaining replicas? But then what about Ion? Doesn't that mean you're calling him "trash" too?"

Mohs let out a loud laugh.

"Goodness sake! For a replica you sure are stupid, aren't you? Ion is replacing the original Fon Master. He is needed in our plan; however your usefulness has now expired…"

Sync's eyes widened.

"I won't let you get rid of Sync! Let Sync go!"

Mohs swirled around to see Ion dashing up the corridor towards them.

"No! I won't let you call me such things!" Sync cried.

He began to struggle against the guards grips.

"Take the replica to Mt Zaleho along with the others!" Mohs ordered.

Both guards nodded and began to slowly drag Sync away by his arms. Sync continued to struggle.

"No, Ion! Ion, help me!" He cried.

Ion tried to get past Mohs; however two guards got in his way and tried to push him back.

"Mohs, please spare Sync! He's the only friend I have! Please let him go!" Ion screamed.

"I'm sorry "Fon Master" but I cannot allow you to keep such trash around" Mohs stated.

Ion sighed.

"I'm so sorry I had to do this"

Ion summoned a strong fonic arte which caused a giant explosion in the corridor. A large billow of smoke surrounded them. The two guards dragging Sync away suddenly stopped and glanced back to try to see what happened. Sync took this opportunity to break free of their grips and began dashing down the corridor.

"No, Ion!" Sync cried.

The smoke soon cleared. Mohs and the two guards were lying on the floor dazed. Ion was still standing in the middle of them. When he saw Sync dashing towards him, he began to run towards him too; however his legs suddenly collapsed beneath him and he fell to the floor. Sync started to speed up his running; however he soon tripped and fell to the floor. He and Ion were only an arm's length away from one another. Sync began to reach out his hand towards Ion while Ion copied the same motion towards Sync. Just as their fingers were close to touching, the guards grabbed hold of Sync by the arms and yanked him back up to his feet.

"No, Sync!" Ion cried.

He tried to stand up but soon collapsed back onto the floor again. Tears began to fill Sync's eyes as he was dragged away towards Mt Zaleho.


	4. Chapter 4: Sync's Last Resort

Well here it is! The final chapter of this fanfiction! This was the hardest chapter to do since I didn't want to rush the ending but not make it seem too long. Plus I was struggling with what to include in it as well. But anyway, it is here and I hope you enjoy reading it! :-)

* * *

Chapter 4: Sync's Last Resort

Sync was growing very tired. He couldn't take any more of this fighting. The group had been sending fonic artes at him for ages and yet they didn't seem to be tired out at all. The flashback he just had was playing on repeat in his mind. For some reason it didn't go like the others did. He couldn't understand why. Sync shook it off and tried to continue to fight. He sent a powerful fonic arte towards Guy; however Tear managed to create a magical barrier around him. Jade cast the fonic arte Stagnite towards Sync; however Sync saw the ground shake and swiftly dodged it. Natalia cast Piercing Line but again Sync managed to dodge it. He sent a powerful Dragon shot attack towards Anise. Luckily for her, she dodged it.

"_The remaining replicas, including you, are no longer needed for our plan. Therefore you all are considered trash"_

(Gah, damn it Mohs! Why won't the flashback end? Why won't it go away?)

Luke charged towards him and cast Fang Blade. Sync quickly managed to dodge it. He charged towards Luke and violently shot his fist forward in an attempt to punch him. Luke blocked the attack with his sword and they both collided. The two of them began trying to push the other one to the ground with all the force they had.

"Why did you let Mohs do that Sync?" Luke questioned. "Did you never care for Ion at all?"

"Of course I did! And I still do!" Sync screeched. "I wasn't there on Mohs' orders! I was trying to save Ion!"

"Then why didn't you arrive quickly enough?"

Luke over powered Sync and sent him flying through the air. Sync did a backflip and landed back on his feet again. He narrowed his eyes at Luke.

"I didn't find out until I reached the cathedral which was after you lot had already left!"

Natalia sent another Piercing Line attack towards Sync; however he leapt aside swiftly.

"You work for Mohs too, don't you Sync?" Natalia questioned. "If that is true then you should have known about his plan!"

Sync growled.

"None of the God-Generals knew what was going to happen! Mohs hadn't said anything to us about using Ion to read the Seventh Fonstone!"

"_I'm sorry "Fon Master" but I cannot allow you to keep such trash around"_

(Go away Mohs!)

Tear cast Power Hammer towards Sync but again Sync dodged it successfully.

"You showed us on the tartarus that you disliked Ion very much" Tear stated. "Why are you suddenly changing your opinion of him now?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Answer her Sync!" Anise screeched.

Sync leapt aside just as Anise tried to attack him with Tokunaga.

"You don't have to know why! It's my personal business!"

Jade cast Icicle Rain towards Sync. Sync was hammered to the floor. He got back up onto his knees. Both his hands were gripped tightly on both sides of his forehead.

"_Ion, don't you dare die! I won't let you!"_

(Shut it! Why won't the voices stop? Why won't they stop?)

His body began to tremble. His palms began to sweat.

"_Thank you… for everything…"_

"_Why did you let Mohs do that Sync? Did you never care for Ion at all?"_

"_I was called "trash" and thrown away. That is what I am. I am trash"_

"_Then why didn't you arrive quickly enough?"_

"STOP IT!" Sync screeched. "STOP TAUNTING ME!"

Tears began to fill his eyes as he hung his head towards the floor. The group halted and stared at Sync confused. They didn't understand what was happening. Tears streamed down Sync's face. The trembling still continued.

(Why…? Why did I ever decide to join the God-Generals?)

_Flashback…_

Sync was tired. He had been walking around for hours trying to find shelter. He had only just recently escaped from the mouth of Mt Zaleho. Sync knew he was lucky to be alive. The rest of the replicas had sadly perished; however Sync wasn't even happy to be alive. The score was to blame for his birth. He wasn't wanted by anyone. Mohs even said it himself. They were just trash. All of them were, including him. There was nothing that could change his mind. Not now. Sync placed himself underneath the nearest tree and sulked. There was nothing he could do with his life. He was unwanted.

"I guess I misjudged your power, Sync. There really was something special about you after all"

Sync recognised that voice straight away. He glanced up to find Van standing by a tree just opposite him. Sync narrowed his eyes towards him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't know. I was just passing through when I saw you sitting there sulking. I'm surprised you managed to survive inside Mt Zaleho. It is one dangerous area after all"

Sync sighed and glanced back down towards the floor.

"I know that you are blaming the score for all of this, aren't you?"

Sync rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is the score's fault. If it hadn't have been for the score predicting the original's death then I wouldn't have been born and thrown away"

"It seems you agree with me about the score then"

Sync glanced at Van confused.

"What are you talking about Van?"

"The score has caused trouble for me too. It was thanks to the score that my hometown was destroyed. If the score didn't exist and we could plan our own futures then we would have freedom. The original Ion also believed this was the truth too"

"And why are you telling me this?"

Van smiled.

"I have a plan that can get rid of the score once and for all. Of course I cannot do it alone. You still being alive has shown me that you are a worthy ally in helping me achieve my goal. With your help, we can shape this world into a place where the score never exists and people can plan their own futures"

Sync sighed annoyed.

"Why are you asking trash like me? Why not go to "Fon Master" Ion instead?"

"That replica is too naïve for his own good. He doesn't believe what you do. He agrees with the score and is backing it up. What Mohs told you is all lies Sync. Mohs may think that you're trash but I don't. If you join me, we can show this world that the score itself is nothing but trash"

Sync got back up on his feet and turned his back on Van.

"Nothing you say will convince me Van. I'm empty inside. I'm an abandoned replica. I don't mean anything to anyone. I'm worthless"

Van strode over to where Sync was and placed his hand on his shoulder. Sync looked back to find Van staring at him seriously.

"Don't doubt your abilities Sync. You can do much more to help create this new world than you actually think"

Sync sighed.

(Van won't give up, will he? His idea does sound quite good though… A world without the score… Gah, what the hell am I thinking! I'm nothing but trash! What help could I actually be!)

Sync kept going over Van's words in his head.

(Van wasn't the one who tossed me aside. It was Mohs… Mohs is the one who called me trash… Van thinks I'm useful. Van needs me. He needs me…)

Sync turned around to face Van and smirked.

"I accept your offer"

Van placed both his hands on his shoulders and smiled warmly.

"Welcome aboard Sync"

_End of flashback…_

(Van was lying to me. He never needed me. I was worthless to him too. I was just there as a pawn to use for his plan. Ion was right. It was never the score's fault. It was Van and Mohs. Thanks to them I'm never going to live in peace anymore…)

The group were still staring at him confused.

"What just happened?" Luke whispered to Guy.

"I honestly have no idea… Do you think Sync freaked out like that due to guilt?"

"Probably" Jade answered. "Perhaps our questions finally got to his head"

Sync lifted his head up and glanced around at the group still staring at him. Tears were streaming down his face still. Using his left arm, Sync wiped away any tears remaining in his eyes and glanced around the tartarus. He stared longingly at the side of the tartarus that led down into the sea below on the deck.

(I can never be at peace in this life… I think it is time to finally re-join with Ion…)

Sync slowly stood up and began to slowly walk to the edge of the tartarus. Again the others continued to stare at him confused.

"Sync, what are you doing?" Anise questioned.

Sync didn't reply. He halted at the deck and stared down at the water sloshing roughly against the tartarus. Sync slowly turned around and stared at the group with an expressionless face.

"What's gone is forever lost…" Sync stated.

"Sync, what are you talking about?" Luke questioned.

Sync closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sync let himself fall backwards slowly over the side of the tartarus. Luke gasped.

"No, Sync!"

The group dashed forwards to try to stop him; however they were too late. Sync fell into the water below and slowly began to sink under the water's surface. The group gazed at the place where Sync had gone and waited for him to float back up to the surface of the water. A few minutes passed and there was no sign of him. Jade re-adjusted his glasses.

"It appears that we judged Sync too quickly" He stated solemnly. "We were putting too much pressure on him by asking questions about his actions. It appears that the guilt was too much for him and so he resulted to finding peace through death…"

Luke hung his head towards the floor.

"If only I had known… I wouldn't have judged him so quickly… What he was telling us was the truth…"

Luke stared up towards the clouds in the sky above the tartarus. There Luke thought he saw two familiar boys that resembled each other sitting down while shaking hands. The one on the left was laughing while the one on the right was smiling innocently.

"_My dear brother Ion… Please forgive me…"_

* * *

_*Wipes tears from eyes* _I hate it when I do stories with sad endings... Please review this story and give me feedback. Also please check out a recent story that I wrote called "Fighting someone else's war". That is a Tales of the Abyss crossover with Vocaloid. That needs some reviews too. lol!


End file.
